Surprise
by calma-llama
Summary: With girls on the team, everyday was a new adventure for the boys.


"Really?! What the hell?! I'm screwed...I'm so _so_ screwed!"

Okay, so Odd was a _little _concerned when he heard her cursing from the girl's bathroom. It was early in the day and there was no sign of a Xana attack, but that didn't mean they were out of the woods just yet. Jeremie had demanded they meet at the factory to go over strategies and battle tactics. Jim would be looking for them if they were late to class for the third time this week and they wanted to make sure they were prepared for anything this time around.

But it appeared that the odds were against them, because their usually calm and collected geisha was now having a crisis in the bathroom.

"Yumi?" Odd asked hesitantly, leaning into the doorway. "Are you okay in there?"

"No! Now shut up and leave me alone!" Her words were muffled by the stall door, but the distressing tone rang clear. Ulrich walked down the hallway, examining his blonde friend questioningly.

"What's wrong? Waiting for your turn?" The samurai teased, his hands casually in his pockets. "Jeremie's getting impatient, and you know how irritating he gets when you force him to wait."

"Haha." Odd remarked dryly. "I know, it's not my fault though. Yumi needed to use the bathroom and wanted me to wait up for her. It's been an eternity and something's wrong with her." Odd took a step into the girl's bathroom. "Hey, Yumi? Can we come in?" He voice bounced off the tiled walls.

"**No**. Don't even think about it!" Her voice was laced with enough venom to make Odd take a step back in fear. "Look...Um...Aelita should be here soon to give me something. I'll be fine in a few moments as long as you two _leave me alone_." She hissed.

"Are you sure you don't need-" Ulrich was cut off when Yumi snapped.

"**Yes**! I'm _pretty damn sure_. Now _leave_."

Both boys looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Finally, Ulrich shrugged, leaning up against the wall and began checking his phone. "Ugh, Jeremie's getting anxious." Odd backed up into the wall and slid down, sitting beside the entrance to the restroom. They both listened to Yumi as she grumbled in frustration.

"Oh no...Why are you doing this to me? _Why today of all days_?!"

Yumi had been acting pretty edgy as of late, that much was true. But, why did she choose this moment to break down...In the bathroom of all places.

"Yumi!" A female voice called from down the hall. Aelita raced down the hallway, clutching a plastic bag tightly in her hand and skidding to a stop in front of the bathroom entrance. "I brought your pads-"

She noticed the boys, whose cheeks were now adorned with furious blushes.

"-Oh...My bad."

"Aelita?" Yumi called. "Is that you?"

"Uh, y-yeah." Aelita grumbled in response. She turned to the two boys when Yumi's footsteps approach the door. "Hide." She mouthed, waving them off.

The boys didn't need to be told twice, for they hid behind one of the arches immediately. They were close enough to eavesdrop, but far enough to not be caught.

Yumi burst through the entryway, relief evident on her features.

"Oh, thank you, Aelita! You're a real life saver!" She squealed, pulling Aelita into a hug and spinning her around. Yep, there was definitely wrong with her. Yumi _never_ gave hugs like that. She snatched up the bag and even before the pink haired girl had time to say a 'you're welcome', Yumi sprinted back into one of the stalls, the door slamming behind her.

Odd and Ulrich slowly crept out of their hiding spots, their spying mission finally over. Aelita turned to them, and as if they needed to be informed, she stated:

"She's on her period."

The teens nodded dumbly, words seeming to fail them. Having females on their team was always a new experience. From make up to shopping, everyday was like a new adventure for the boys. So, the menstrual cycle was a mysterious and exotic thing.

"What should we do?" Odd voiced after a small bout of awkward silence.

"Chocolate." Aelita replied simply, already making her way to the factory where the furious Jeremie awaited. "She'll be craving lots and lots of chocolate."

After an attack by Xana and a return to the past, Yumi would be profusely confused with the absurd amount of sweets her teammates provided her with.


End file.
